


Something Like You

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Married Buddie, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Just two boys married and in love!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	Something Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> Novemberhush requested this based on a list of prompts on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt : Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.
> 
> Title from the NSYNC song of the same name.

Lounging on the couch, playing with his phone, Buck isn’t paying much mind to Eddie moving in and out of the house. Their home is usually a busy sort of place thanks to Christopher having friends over, one of their coworkers dropping by, or his sister and her kids coming over. Buck lets the familiar sound wash over him as he tries yet again to beat the stupid level in Jelly Saga. He should have never let his step-son talk him into downloading it. The damn games were addicting. He’s almost got the level beat when Eddie steps up next to the couch, looking down at him, a smile barely playing on his lips.He’d almost won the board when the phone is taken from his hand. 

“Edddiee!” He whines at his husband because now he’s got to play the level again. “I almost beat the level!.” 

Eddie chuckles, setting Buck’s phone on the coffee table. “You’re never going to catch Christopher I’m afraid. You can try later, but for now.” Eddie holds out one of his hands and with a dramatic sigh, Buck places one of his own in it. Eddie pulls him up from the couch, wrapping his arms around Buck and leaning up slightly to brush their lips together. “Happy Anniversary a day early.” He murmurs as Buck wraps his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. 

“Happy Anniversary to you too.” They stand wrapped up in each other briefly until Eddie steps away taking his hand again. 

He leads Buck towards the back of the house, but right before they get to the sliding glass door, Eddie turns, biting his lip. “Close your eyes.” 

Buck looks down at him puzzled. “Okay, but why?” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Because I asked you to, please.” Buck reluctantly closeses his eyes, hoping Eddie doesn’t let him knock into a wall. “Step down.” 

Buck steps down, hoping he can open his eyes soon. “And stop. Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Eddie tells him.

When Buck opens his eyes, his breath catches in his throat. Somehow, his husband managed to decorate their entire patio without him knowing about it. On the trellis, white lights, probably the ones from last Christmas, are strung up and falling down, creating a canapy. Wrapped around the lights, golden crepe paper makes the lights dim and glow. Their glass table is set for two, thick white pillar candles blowing gently in the breeze set on the candle sticks Athena and Bobby gave them as a wedding gift two years ago. Two long stemmed wine glasses sit filled with amber colored wine. Something low plays from their sound bar and the grill sits lightly smoking in the corner. “Eddie...” Buck can barely speak as he looks at his husband. It’s stunning and not something he was expecting. They’d talked about going out after their shift tomorrow. But apparently Eddie wanted to celebrate a few days early. 

A tint of rose dusts along Eddie’s cheeks as he looks around before his eyes find Buck’s in the low light. “I wanted to do something special today, in case we don’t get a chance to do much tomorrow.” 

Buck nods. “This is... Wow.” 

Eddie lets go of the breath he was holding and takes Buck’s hand again. “Dance with me, please.” 

Buck has always been helpless to deny Eddie or his son anything, so of course he lets Eddie lead him into a slow dance. He catches the song and chuckles lightly. “You know when we first started dating, Maddie came over to the loft and we ended up having one too many glasses and listening to this album. It was her favorite. This song has always reminded me of you.” 

Buck brushes his lips against Eddie’s upturned lips as they turn around the small space left on the patio. When the song finishes, they break apart and sit down to dinner. 

*** 

After dinner they sit there, fingers linked, enjoying their wine and the night. It’s nice, even with it being high Summer. There’s not many nights they get to themselves like this, so Buck thanks whatever higher power there is, that tonight happened. Eddie pulls his hand away, making Buck frown. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just wanted to give you your gift. And before you say this was plenty, let me just say, I saw the box in the closet, so stuff it, Evan.” Buck flushes red, the alcohol and the embarrassment of his gift being seen, making it hard to hide. 

“It’s.. I don’t have an excuse, just don’t be mad okay.” Eddie shakes his head. “I’m not and I’ve resisted peeking. So far. This is actually a gift for you and myself, but...” Eddie hands over an envelope. His name is the only information on the front of it, scripted in Eddie’s careful hand writing. Turning it over, he slides his nail along it to open it. 

Inside the envelope two plane tickets sit, staring up at him. He looks at the destination, his eyes going wide. Stunned, he looks up at Eddie. “Eddie...” 

Eddie shrugs. “Second honeymoon? Vacation? Recovery trip when you end up getting hurt again? Whatever you want to call it, Happy Anniversary.” 

Buck still can’t believe his eyes. “You’re actually taking me to Ireland? For a Week?” 

“You’ve always wanted to go and never got to. Why not?” Buck has nothing to say to that. Instead, he leans over, pulling Eddie in and proceeds to kiss him breathless. As Eddie pulls away, lips swollen, breath coming in shallow pants, Buck pulls him in again, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“I don’t know how you happened, how we happened but I am so damn thankful every day I get with you Edmundo Diaz. Fuck I love you.” Buck rests his forehead against Eddie’s. 

Eddie laughed, still a little breathless. “I love you too, Buck. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you in our life, but I’m thankful. Every damn day.” 

Buck stands and blows out the candles before pulling Eddie up to his feet and towards the door to inside. They can clean up later. Right now he wants to go show his husband how thankful he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
